


“ The art of a people is a true mirror to their minds.”

by looonyhaha



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looonyhaha/pseuds/looonyhaha
Summary: Lucette can draw much to the surprise of the boarders at the Marchen. CinPhenSecretSanta2020 for Sakura ^^Also the quote used for the title is from Jawaharlal Nehru."The art of a people is a true mirror to their minds."Jawaharlal Nehru
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	“ The art of a people is a true mirror to their minds.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope you enjoy! I was writing for AlphaSakura ^^

A sigh left her lips as Lucette collapsed onto one of the chairs, her bones ached after yet another day of being dragged around by Mr.Broom. She tiredly glanced at the table when something caught her notice. A sketchbook and a pencil. It sat still on the table as if waiting for someone, seemingly left by one of the customers. Lucette picked up the sketchbook and after flipping through to look for an owner or any sketches, she was surprised to find it completely blank. As she stared at the sketchbook, previous memories of her childhood started flooding her senses, memories of when her mother was still alive…  
Lucette had always been good at art, of course she was. After all, she was taught by the most prominent teachers and artists Angielle had to offer when she was younger.  
Only the best of the best. And the same was expected of her.  
She thought about her life back at the palace, a certain nostalgia started brewing within Lucette. The fondest memory of her recent years starts playing through her head. Before she realizes it, Lucette’s hands start moving on their own, capturing the vivid memory onto the paper before her.  
“The lilies are beautiful aren’t they, your majesty?”  
Lucette made a sound of agreement. She was walking with Fritz, her personal knight, through the palace gardens, perhaps the only place she was ever in other than her room. She silently admired the lilies, the lilies her mother had planted for her all those years ago.  
Lucette is abruptly snapped out of her trance by a voice behind her.  
“Oh my, that picture really is simply divine, were you thinking of me whilst you were drawing it?” Karma comments sparkling like he always seems to be,  
“No because if I had it would have turned out a lot worse.” Lucette snapped  
The drawing in question was a sketch of a lily reminiscent of the ones in the palace gardens  
“You do wound me as always princess” Karma responded with a dramatic sigh.  
From behind them, Rumple’s voice emerged  
“What is this I’m hearing? The princess can draw? Why of course someone as beautiful as the princess herself can create masterpieces of equal beauty.”  
Rumpel said seemingly having made his way over to them from another crowd of ladies  
"A beast like yourself could never hope to capture such beauty." He added, shooting a cold glance at Karma with a smirk.  
“Not that anyone asked for your opinion.” Karma sniped at him his usual bitterness towards Rumpel ever evident. And with that comment it had set the two of them at each other’s throat once again, they really do act like preschoolers around each other Lucette thought with a sigh and an eye-roll  
“Cut it out, the both of you,” Waltz intercepted “Honestly you’re both grown men, act like it.”  
Waltz then noticed the sketch Lucette had made, a small smile spreading across his face  
“You were always good at arts and crafts...” he muttered under his breathe although Lucette heard it. There was an almost melancholy look in his gaze, Lucette being slightly confused by the comment and gaze brushed it off as something else.  
Delora approached table #7 where the small crowd had gathered with a grin on her face “Wow who would have expected the Princess could draw"  
Lucette then grumbled "why are you surprised"  
“Because you’re so useless who would’ve thought you could actually do something” Delora replied with a snicker  
Parfait had also made her way over to the crowd surrounding the princess.  
“I think it’s wonderful princess” Parfait then comforted.  
Hearing all the praise and appreciation, a warm feeling started stirring within Lucette. She wasn’t used to being complimented. Her mother never complimented or appreciated her, just chiding her and pointing out everything bad. It was strange to Lucette to be complimented like this. It was...nice.  
“Would you look at that, our ice princess is smiling.” Delora points out with a smile twice as wide  
“I-I was not!” Lucette defends a hint nervously.  
She looks around and everyone seems to have mile-wide smiles, unbeknownst to her all the smiles were because of her.


End file.
